Link Us Up
by RedAlert98
Summary: Short snippets of conversations in the mind-link. Rated T for safety, Friendship, Humor, Chaotic Family, Fic in Progress
1. Chapter 1

Having just returned from a mission, the team was typing out their reports for their mostly successful op. Mostly successful meaning, there had only been one minor explosion, and Superboy's shirt was still all in one piece. They'd already given Batman their verbal debriefing, showered, and were on their way to the living room.

M'gann had reestablished the mind-link as everyone regrouped, one by one on the couches. Nobody said much, just telepathically asking the others about a blurred detail or the name of something every few minutes.

Robin finished his report first, and Wally soon after. The youngest started helping Connor with his extremely concise summary of the night. Robin's light amusement over it could be felt through the telepathic connection, while Connor mentally sighed at this.

Apparently bored, Wally suddenly announced in their heads, 'I bet I could beat a bear in hand to hand combat.'

In reaction, everyone looked up from what they were working on with varying degrees of skepticism, and overall 'wtf'.

Smirking, Artemis told him, 'I'll take that bet.'

Kaldur reprimanded the two of them, sternly saying, 'There will be no challenging a bear to combat.'

'But the bear will eat Wally and Connor can keep the bear!' Artemis countered,

'That is dreadful!' M'gann said, followed by Robin who added, 'I'll help you fight the bear, Wally.'

'No,' Wally replied, 'I have to fight the bear myself. My honor depends on it.'

'…Seems fair.' Connor stated, before tuning them all out as the argument continued.

As an afterthought though, Connor figured it would be kinda nice to have a bear. It could be a companion for Wolf, and he already knew what he would name it.

Wally's indignant voice rang through the mind-link…'I heard that!'

* * *

Another series! *groans*...we all know how I am with those...why do I do this to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, it's just a nice day. Not the perfect 'sunlight dancing through the leaves' or 'cool breathy, refreshing breeze' type of deal, but in general, simply a nice day.

Which was why it was great that the team had taken some downtime to go to the Happy Harbor Park. There were no mission assignments, so they'd packed a lunch and their homework, then headed out for relaxing but still productive outing.

The mind-link had been established before they left, the transition so comfortable and natural that nobody even took significant note.

The group easily found a good spot, settling down with a blanket on the grass. Artemis took pre-made sandwiches out of a grocery bag and tossed them around to her teammates, resulting in the swapping of one type of sandwich for another.

'This one still isn't mine,' Robin complained, looking at the bologna lunchmeat sandwich he'd been given.

'I'm pretty sure Wally ate yours, along with his half-dozen," Artemis noted, balling up the empty grocery bag and throwing it at the speedster.

After a few minutes of petty bickering, Kaldur split his food with the grumpy 13 year old, who wasn't even very hungry in the first place, so it was fine.

Robin had been helping Artemis with her math, when Wally, who'd been asking stupid stuff about the chapter he was reading to be funny, said, 'Can I ask a weird question?'

'Our obvious preference that you _not_ has never stopped you before,' Artemis told him.

'Here we go again,' Robin groaned, causing M'gann to giggle at him.

Wally would not be deterred. 'Don't you think DO NOT TOUCH is one of the scariest things to read in braille?'

'Seriously?' Connor asked, baffled at how Wally's mind had even put together such a train of thought.

'Wally, not another word,' Robin said, sighing at the interruption.

There was a pause, then Wally's mischievous tone was heard again: '….fergalicious.'

'We said no words,' Artemis reminded.

'Oh, I see how it is,' Wally continued, 'Two weeks ago we're playing scrabble and its not a word. Now suddenly it IS a word because its convenient for you guys!'

'Don't turn this around on us, you started it!'

...

"Relaxing and productive outing." Riiiight.

* * *

I really am still on hiatus! And this wasn't very funny. sorry.

And I guess it wasn't me getting confused and reposting chapter 1, it was the website; it did the same thing earlier today when I tried to fix it. So I'll figure that out...


	3. Chapter 3

Camping outside of the Cave was…fun.

Sure, there were mosquitos and bugs, and every time you needed to use the bathroom you had to walk back to the Cave, and okay, maybe it was sort of cold out, and the sleeping bags weren't very comfy…at all. Obviously Artemis had dealt with survival conditions that truly were horrible, (thanks dad), and this was all minor petty stuff, but she was just in the mood to complain.

And she hated camping.

She also was tired of listening to Wally and Robin's absolutely pointless conversations in the mind-link.

'Thats one of my biggest fears,' Wally reflected, as he stuck more marshmallows over the campfire.

'What is?' M'gann asked, curious.

'If I ever woke up as a donut…'

'Would you eat yourself?' Robin contributed, completing Wally's sentence for him.

'I wouldn't even question it,' the speedster solemnly stated.

Rolling her eyes, she thought about joining Kaldur, who was pointing out constellations to Connor; apparently star charting wasn't something Cadmus had gotten around to in the Kryptonian's programming.

Light waves of Connor's contentment could be felt by the others; the mind-link was indeed …intimate, at times.

'I'm confused,' M'gann said, scrolling through something on her phone.

'With?' Connor asked, as he and Kaldur were rejoining them by the campfire. He was, after all, a walking encyclopedia. Wally stopped trying to smother Robin with a blanket to pay attention.

'Well,' M'gann started, 'Why are people so obsessed with top or bottom? Honestly, I would just be excited just to have a bunk bed.'

'Honey, no…' Artemis told her while she was actually laughing out loud. Robin seemed alarmed, Wally was finding some amusement in this but also appeared disturbed, meanwhile Kaldur and Connor were…unreadable. M'gann stared at them all with confusion.

'You see, M'gann, when two-'

'Artemis!' Wally cut her off, scoldingly,'We can't talk about S-E-X in front of C-o-n-n-o-r!'

With sarcasm at a record high, Artemis replied, 'Wow, its times like these I'm glad he can't spell!'

* * *

Well thank goodness Connor can't spell, XD

Sorry about the technical difficulties in the last chapter, I was doing everything correctly, but the website was hating me apparently. I don't know if the issue is solved yet or not, fingers crossed, but I think it's working. :)


End file.
